1. Technical Field
This application claims priority to European Patent Application No. 08159170.3 filed Jun. 27, 2008, and is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Related Art
The invention relates to a windscreen wiper device comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes at least one longitudinal groove, in which groove at least one longitudinal strip of the carrier element is disposed, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for an oscillating wiper arm.
Such a windscreen wiper device is generally known. The prior art windscreen wiper device is in particular designed as a “yokeless” wiper device or “flat blade”, wherein use is no longer made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biassed by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature.
In practice it is felt that, the plastic connecting device (in practice also called “connector”) can be easily damaged, for example when a person smashes the wiper blade onto the windscreen to be wiped with a considerable force in an attempt to wipe of any snow on the wiper blade.